Warms My Heart When It Is Cold
by xdeathxthronex
Summary: This is a quick story I wrote in 45 minutes, about Gaara and Lee and how a good friendship turns bad, this might have a few errors but I was lazy, REVIEWS PLEASE!


Warms My Heart When It's Cold

Gaara slowly walked in the class room door, his breathing grew louder with every step he made. The others stared at him, he tried

not to notice. He walked up to the desk, Mrs. Houiji it said in bright colors across the nice and neatly organised desk. Gaara waited till she finished her last paper in the stack, she looked up.

"O.o hello, you must be Gaara, I'm Mrs. Houji," she said poitely. Gaara blushed, and smiled.

"You sit next to, ummm, Rock Lee," she pointed to a boy in a green sweater coloring, he looked happy.

Gaara slowly walked to the table when he sat down Rock Lee looked up, he smiled and went on to coloring his purple cow.

"Umm, excuse me but aren't cows black and white," Gaara asked shyly.

Rock Lee frowned and looked at his picture and smiled, he was missing one of his front teeth, Gaara tried not to giggle.

"Gai sensei a ninja is to have a sharp, creative mind," he said, and went back to coloring his cow.

"Oh," Gaara replied. He watched Lee color his cow, how he put so much force on the crayon. Lee looked up again.

"You know there enought paper for the both of us, I mean if you want to color you can, I can share," Lee said, he waited for a answer.

Gaara picked up a peice of paper and a red crayon and smiled, they both went to work. Gaara used his crayon alittle more lighter on his paper though. Gaara and Lee completed at the same time.

"Here let's switch so we can see what we both created," Lee said, Gaara nodded.

Gaara gave his paper to Lee and Lee did the same. Gaara scanned Lee's art. There was a girl next to the cow.

"Umm, Lee who is this girl," Gaara asked. Lee blushed

"Only the cutest girl in preschool, Sakura," he said as he gazed at her. Lee looked at Gaara paper, Lee's eyes grew wide.

"What great display of a ninja battle," Lee shouted, Gaara raised his brow.

The picture had two ninja's, one was on the ground with a knife thought it's chest and the other was half died aganist the wall bleeding. Gaara like to draw them kind of things, for some reason. Lee loved it.

"May I have it, please to remind me of a world of life and death," Lee asked.

"Sure," Gaara answered.

Gaara looked around the room, Gaara knew none of these people. Lee notice that he was confuess.Lee smiled.

"Here I'll show you who is who," Lee said.

Gaara and Lee walked to a table full of guys, Gaara was scared, Lee wasn't.

"Hey, look guys it's brushy-brows and he brought another lame friend, eyeliner-boy," Kiba said.

All the others laughed, why did they call Gaara eyeliner boy, he was very confuess but, he knew it was mean according to Lee's reaction. Lee turned red and then took a deep breathe.

"His name is Gaara, and he's not lame," Lee continued, "Your the lame ones," Lee said and he stick out his tongue.

Kiba didn't like that at all.

"Your lucky freak, were here, or I would whip you," Kiba said angryly.

Lee and Gaara walked away, and headed to Sakura's table, Gaara didn't think she was that cute but didn't want to tell Lee that.

"Hey Sakura," Lee shouted. Sakura sighed.

"Lee I told you 5 feet distants," Sakura replied.

"Oh, it wont be long, I want you to meet Gaara," Gaara came from behind Lee and smiled.

"Hey, Gaara welcome, I'm Sakura and this is Ino and this is TenTen," Sakura said.

Gaara smiled and waved at the girls shyly, they all giggled. Lee went back to his table and so did Gaara. Gaara didn't like the boys so much but the girls were nice to him. Gaara wondered.

"Lee, why do you sit alone," Gaara asked.

Lee plaused, it look as if he was about to cry but he didn't. Lee never answered Gaara and that was okay, he understood. Lee reached inside his backpack and pulled out a teddy bear.

"This is a teddy bear my mom gave me, if you want to hold it I'll let you," Lee said and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara looked at the bear, it was old and smelled kinda funny. On it's stomach it looks like someone stitched the words

"Lee my only one to be,"

"Lee a hero, to rescue me"

"My angel, with wings of gold"

"Warms my heart when it's cold"

Gaara smiled and wrapped the bear in his arms. Suddenly he felt pain from his neck to his skull, he screamed. The teacher rushed to him and all the kids gathered around Lee's table. Gaara held his head. Lee was scared, is Gaara hurt. Gaara tooked the bear in his hands a suddenly a crazy look apeared on his face. Gripping the bears head he slowly ripped the head. Lee screamed

"How could you I thought you were my friend," Lee shouted.

Gaara saw the stuffing in his hands, he didn't mean to, he felt a tear roll down his soft cheek.

"Lee, I'm sorry," Gaara cried.

Lee didn't even look at him, Lee was crying. Gaara placed the bear on the table and ran out of the room and out of the school.

The only friend he had was wasted away in a flash.


End file.
